Talk:Age Line
this age line is made with flagrate. Dumbledore used it to made a magical flow and add conditions. He draw the line and the thought " Nobody under 17 years old, could pass this line" the he use Orbissun to stablish the conditions and expulso ( to push away people, not to destroy objects) as a consecuense. The same happens when molly made the impassibilitie line in the house of black to stay away people alone the order, but she added muffliato to made that nobody hear what people said inside the room. :Your evidence being? Also, Molly didn't use Muffiliato; she used the Imperturbable Charm. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:24, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::They seem to have us confused with the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki. - Nick O'Demus 11:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's good the name changing Starstuff.--Station7 11:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Error This article has a wrongful part of info. It states that those who cross the line when under age grow beards but this only happened to the Twins and was a result of them trying an aging potion to cross it, the line thus altered the potions effects and aged them rapidly to old men.Alpha Lycos 08:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :It also occurred to Summers and Fawcett if I remember correctly. --Hcoknhoj 16:04, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Not that I recall. From both the book and the movie I believe it was just the twins--Alpha Lycos 03:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Goblet of Fire, ch.16, p.260. After Fred and George grow beards, Dumbledore tells them to go see Madam Pomfrey, who is already attending to Summers and Fawcett, "Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours." - Nick O'Demus 19:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, Nick. Can always count on you to go look it up. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 20:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Spell I'm not sure if I'm allowed to ask this on here, but I'm making a HP Spellbook for myself and need some help to create a spell for the age line. I looked up some latin words and came up with Tantum Adultus which would translate in Only Adults. And since 17 seems to be the age that wizards and witches become adults, I thought this would be a good spell, but I wanted to hear someone else's opinion. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 17:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, just wait for some kind of confirmation instead of making up incantations. If you are making a Harry Potter spellbook, maybe you could call unnamed spells as what they are identified as. SeanWheeler 23:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Has this ever been considered? Couldn't a student underage who wanted to enter the Tournament use Wingardium Leviosa to lift a paper with their name over the Age Line and into the Goblet? As far as I've seen, they'd only be detected by crossing the Line, in other words touching it. Has this ever been considered by anyone, or has the possibility been ignored due to being disproven? If it's the former case I think this is a relevant subject for Trivia. --Mateo22 Contact 22:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Inventor Given that the only use is of Dumbledore creating the Age Line around the Goblet of Fire, and seeing how the narration refers to it as "Dumbledore's Age Line" (GF, chapter 17, pg 250 Bloomsbury/Raincoast paperback) ... did Dumbledore invent this? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:03, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :That really seems like a stretch to me, to try to draw that conclusion. Sure, it's possible he could have invented it, but I don't think there's enough information to say that. The fact that we only know Dumbledore himself to have cast it doesn't mean much and of itself, since that was the only instance in the series that we know of where it would have had a practical use. And I think the phrasing "Dumbledore's Age Line" just refers to the fact that he was the one who cast it. ProfessorTofty (talk) 02:29, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Fair enough. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:38, August 18, 2013 (UTC)